1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for an opto-electronic component, and, in particular, to a package into which an opto-electronic component can be readily introduced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Opto-electronic communications components, also referred to as "optical," "wave-optic" or "phontonic" components, are well-known. Such components typically include an active element, such as a solid state laser or photodiode, disposed within the interior chamber of an outer package structure. The wall of the package is provided with an aperture through which an optical fiber enters the chamber. The fiber extends through the aperture to place an end of the fiber into operative position with respect to the active element. Exemplary of components such as described above are those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,711 (Taumberger), U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,429 (Clark et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,290 (Prussas), U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,541 (Kovats et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,574 (Henry et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,363, (Camlibel). U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,006 (Stevenson) discloses a connector in which the fiber passes through an aperture in a housing.
In the typical prior art arrangement the aperture through which the fiber passes is disposed at some location generally midway along one wall of the package. The aperture is thus completely surrounded by the material of the wall. As a result, at some point during manufacture of the component the fiber must be inserted through the aperture and into the chamber. Owing to the sizes of the fiber and the aperture, this is necessarily a difficult and labor intensive operation. Moreover, the passage of the fiber through the aperture is soldered, in order to insure hermeticity of the enclosure. This operation generally results in yield losses.
The problem of introducing the fiber into the package is exacerbated when the component takes the form of a 37 pig-tailed" subassembly, that is, one in which the fiber is attached to and trails from an enclosed, hermetically sealed module structure. In this event the free end of the pig-tail must be threaded through the aperture from the interior of the package. The pigtail is drawn through the aperture until the appropriate length of fiber remains within the package. The module is then secured within the housing.
Exemplary of a pig-tailed assembly is that shown in copending application Ser. No. 07/074,791, filed Jul. 17, 1987 which discloses and claims a fiber feedthrough arrangement having a compressive glass seal to seal the fiber within the outer tube of the feedthrough. Copending application Ser. No. 07/074,793 discloses and claims a fiber feedthrough assembly having a rigidizing arrangement therein. Copending application Ser. No. 07/147,830 discloses and claims a feedthrough assembly that has structure which decouples the feedthrough from stresses imposed by the mounting of the feedthrough to the package. Copending application Ser. No. 07/147,830 discloses and claims a component in which the end of the fiber is aligned, fixed and sealed with respect to the active element. Copending application Ser. No. 07/145,852 relates to a waveguide structure for a fiber optic device, while copending application Ser. No. 07/200,392 discloses and claims a transmitter element for a fiber optic communication system in which a monitor diode is mounted on a deflectable member.
In view of the foregoing it is believed advantageous to provide a package for an opto-electronic component that avoids the manufacturing disadvantages associated with the threading of a fiber or a fiber pigtail through an aperture in the wall of a package.